The Count Down Begins
by leafsfan101
Summary: A Bomb on Campus but who set it? Max, Jason, and Sam try to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Bomb**

"Yea what is it?" Max said into his phone. "Max we got a major problem." "What's the matter Sam?" Max asked. "I don't know the boss just said to get you and Jason here a.s.a.p." Sam said. "O.K. I'll be there in five minutes" Max said as he began to run. Max came bursting into the dinning area of the Cherub campus and looked for Jason. 'Jason" Max said as he spotted his friend. "What is it Max?" Jason asked. "Zara wants us in her office now" Max said. Without another word Jason jumped up and sprinted down the hallway after Max. Max and Jason skidded round the corner to the Chairwomen's office. The secretary looked up as she saw them come round the corner and told them "go in." Max and Jason walked into Zara Askers office. Sam was already seated at Zara's desk.

"What's this all about Zara?" Max asked as he and Jason sat down. Zara looked at them with terrified eyes and said "one of our agents has turned traitor and put a bomb inside the campus." "What?" Max said. "Do you have idea who is behind it?" Jason asked. "No all we know is the agent put the bomb somewhere on campus and it could go off at any second" Zara said. "Why are we the only ones to know?" Max asked. "You three are our most senior and effective agents." Zara said. "But it could still take us ages to work this whole thing out Zara." Sam said. "I know but we do have one clue" Zara said. "What's that?" Jason asked. "The person who planted the bomb has left for a mission today." "How many people started missions today?' Sam asked. "See now that's the problem" Zara said. "Three teams started today." "So are we going to supposedly join the teams and look for clues to tell us who planted the bomb?" Max asked. "Exactly" Zara said. "Alright what three teams started today?" Sam asked. "James Adams, Kerry Chang are one team Lauren Adams, Greg Rathbone (Rat) are a team and Kyle Blueman, Bruce Norris make up the final team." "You certain those are the only teams Zara?" Max asked. "Positive" Zara said.

"Alright so when do we leave?" Sam asked. "Now" Zara said. Bring, Bring "o hang on one sec" Zara said. "Hello". "Listen good Zara the bomb is set up to go in 10 days and when it goes off all of you are going straight to hell!"

.

**Ten Days**

"Who is this?" Zara asked. The person on the phone laughed "you really think I will tell you my name Zara." "Like I said Zara you have ten days so you better find a good place to hide." Click the phone was disconnected. "What is it Zara?" Max asked. "The bomb is set up to blow in ten days." "Why don't we just move all of the agents to another location?" Sam asked. "Use your brains Sam." Max said. "What?" Sam asked. "Were exactly would we move all of us to?" Max asked. "Care centers" Sam said. "Yea we will just go up to the care centers and say hi there are over 10000 of us would u take us in." "Yea but there are lots of care homes." Sam said. "Still there are too many of us." Max said. "Unfortunately Sam Max is right" Zara said. "So what are we supposed to do leave everyone here to die!!" Sam yelled. "No ones going to die" Zara said. "But what if we don't find out who planted the bomb in ten days?" Sam asked. "We will be informing the other CHERUB's about the bomb three days but I wanted you three to get out and searching the other teams so the planter won't suspect we are trying anything" Zara said. "The planter must know we aren't going to take this lying down though" Max said. "That's true but the three teams mission controllers called in saying they would need an extra CHERUB to come in and make friends with their targets" Zara said. "So we got the perfect cover as long as the planter does not suspect we are searching for them as well." Sam said. "Exactly" Zara said. "So what are the three missions any way?" Max asked. "James and Kerry are investigating a terrorist threat, Lauren and Rat are investigating child soldiers and Kyle and Bruce are investigating a bomb threat." Zara said. "Right I'll take James and Kerry" Max said. "I got Lauren and Rat" Jason said. "And I got Kyle and Bruce" Sam said. "Great" Zara said "pack a months worth of clothes and be at the mini bus in 20 minutes." "Right" Max, Sam, and Jason said as they turned and left the room.

Bring, Bring "Zara is sending an agent to your team and the two other teams that left today." "It does not matter by the time they find out it will be to late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Departure**

"Alright so here's the deal. A man said. "Zara has sent three agents to investigate the three missions that started today". "Do you think that we will be discovered?" a women asked. "No our mole should be able to give us enough warning." Man said. "Alright but we still need to be very careful." Women said.

"So what do you think we can do about these missions? Max asked. "I think we can only do our best and hope we come up with something." Jason said. "Yea that's the best we can do I suppose." Sam said. "Yea I hope that the bomb is not set off why we are away." Max said. I wonder were the bomb is. Jason said. "It could be anywhere." Sam said. "Do you think the kids here at CHERUB will be able to find the bomb?" Jason asked. "I think they have a good chance but there is still the fact that the CHERUB campus is huge." Max said. "It could also be buried." Sam said. "Yea I think we are really the only chance CHERUB has." Jason said. "Lets get down to the mini bus or Zara is going to be pissed." Sam said.

"What the hell took you so long?" Zara yelled. "Sorry Zara we got talking about this situation and lost track of time." Max said. "I don't care what your reasons are get in the van now we are running low on time." Zara said. "So do we get mission briefings?" Max asked. "There was no time to prepare them." Zara replied. "So how are we going to take part in the mission if we don't have any idea what the mission is about." Jason said. "The mission controllers will tell you what's happened thus far so you can play your parts." Zara said. "So which agent do you think has turned traitor?" Sam whispered in the back of the van. "I don't know." Max said. "I mean they are our best mates if anyone else but Zara told us about this I would have told you that you are a lying bastard." "So I guess we do our best and hope that it isn't one of our mates." Sam said. "Yea but the odds are not in our favor" Jason said.

The airport was busy as ever but since the three agents were flying first class they were able to pass through customs with ease. "So I guess we will see each other in less then ten days." Max said. "Yep good luck guys." Jason said. Sam nodded and they headed toward their separate gates.

"That's them on the plane now." A female voice said into a pay phone. "Good job mole." Man said on the other end of the line. "Do they suspect anything?" Man asked. "No." Mole said. "Good keep us informed on Zara's plans." Man said. "Yea no problem." Mole said.

**A/N ** **PlZ R&R SO I know if people are reading this **


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrivals**

Max stretched as he got up from his seat, he then reached for his bag in the overhead bin. Max departed from the plane and headed for the baggage claim. Max stood by the baggage claim waiting for his bag to appear, once he got his bag Max headed towards the exit. Once Max entered the arrival lounge he spotted James and Jerry standing near the exit, they waved and Max waved back. "Hey guys what's up?" Max asked. "Nothing" James said. "So where is mom?" Max asked. "She needed to stay and keep an eye on a few things" James said. "Okay, how long will it take us to get home?" Max asked. "About thirty minutes." James said.

"Hi Max." Shawna said. "Hey Shawna, how's it going?" Max asked. "Not bad." Shawna replied. "So what can I do Shawna?" Max asked. "Nothing today Max just take the day to relax and move in." Shawna said. "Alright I can do that" Max said hiding a smile. James looked at his watch and said "We got to go Shawna cya later." Where are you guys going?" Max asked. "We are meeting Ryan and Janet." Kerry said. "Who?" Max asked. "Dan Penguins kids." James said. "Anything interesting going on?" Max asked. "Nah not really we are just going to hang." James answered. "Is there anything I can do to help here Shawna?" Max asked. "No its fine Max I have to go out to the shops anyway." "Talk to you later Max." James said as he and Kerry headed out the door. "Bye Max." Shawna said as she also left.

Max went into "his room" and began unpacking. Once he was done unpacking max headed into Shawna's room. Max began his search in the bathroom. Max looked in the cupboards, and once he failed to find anything in the cupboards he began on the floorboards listening for anything hollow. Once again Max found nothing, Max then moved on to the bedroom. Max searched all of the drawers, he knew he would have nightmares for months after this. Max looked around the room for anywhere that he did not search but there was nothing. Max walked back into the bathroom and looked around again and saw nothing that he had not already searched. That was then got an idea, Max pulled back the screen into the shower. Max looked at the shower head and saw it was dripping, Max stood in the shower and unscrewed the shower head and a roll of film feel out. "Jackpot" Max thought. As Max was screwing the shower head back on when he heard the creak of a floorboard. "What was that?" Max thought, he listened but heard no more, shrugging Max left Shawna's room. Max headed down the hall to Kerry's room and began his search in Kerry's room the same way he had searched Shawna's room. Max found nothing wrong in Kerry's room. he then headed off to James room. Max went to James' chest of drawers and began to search them one of a time. Finding nothing Max began to search the rest of the room. Max had just finished his search when he heard the front door slam.

Jason's plane touched down a few hours before night fall. Jason stretched and grabbed his knapsack from the overhead bin. Jason walked off the plane and was able to clear customs extremely quickly. Jason picked up his bag from the baggage claim and was heading out of the airport when his cell rang. "Yea" Jason said into his phone. "Hey Jason its Kyle look me and Bruce are a bit busy right now with our mission so we can't pick you up." Kyle said. "Yea no worries should I just take the bus?" Jason asked. "No we left a car in the second level of the parking lot it is a red Honda fit the keys are under the bonnet." "Alright what's the address?" Jason asked. "2789 Spoors street. Kyle said. "Alright Cya later." Jason said and hung up the phone. Jason headed to the second level of the parking lot and found the Honda. Jason looked under the bonnet and found the keys. Jason opened the door and started the engine, he was just about to shut the door when somebody yelled "Sir you dropped this." Jason looked up a man was standing on the other side of the lot holding his phone. Jason got out of the car and started to head towards the man. Jason had taken a few steps when the car blew up, the explosion set off a chain reaction that blew away the supports of the levels above and below. A beam hit Jason on the back and that was all Jason remembered.

A Man Sitting across the from the parking lot watched in aw as level upon level crumbled to the earth, looking at the woman sitting beside him he said "one problem down two to go." She nodded "now lets get out of here before the coppers show up." "Right" the man started the car and drove out of the parking spot and headed for the highway leaving the sound of the approaching police sirens behind.

PLZ Review and Tell me what you think. I Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger, Let me know if you think Jason is dead the outcome may influence my decision


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so here is the next chapter. Its been along time but I hope it makes up for it. I want to give a big shout out to luvindrewfuller for reviewing ( I don't own Cherub)**

**The Call**

Max listened as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Making a quick decision Max rolled under James' bed and listened hard. The sound of footsteps stopped outside James' room. Max watched in horror as the door began to open. As the door was opening a hushed voice said "no the film is in here room not his." The door closed and Max breathed a sigh of relief. While laying there Max wondered who these guys were and who sent them. A horrible thought struck Max as he sat there these guys had come for the film and Max had the film in his pocket. Max got out from under the bed and crept to the door. Max quietly opened the door and looked out nobody was there but Max saw movement in Shawna's room. Max closed James' door and crawled under the bed again and waited. Ten minutes passed then ten more and these guys were still here. After thirty minutes Max heard the footsteps in the hall again, while the two men passed James' room Max heard one say "guess we have no choice but to search all of the rooms." "Yea lets start with the first floor." The second guy said. "Alright I will check there you check on this floor." Max heard a pair of footsteps make there way down the steps while the other pair moved across the hall to Kerry's room.

Once again Max pulled himself out from under the bed. Max had just straightened up when his cell phone went off. "O shit" Max said as he heard the person across the hall run towards his room. Knowing that he needed the film Max turned and sprinted down the room just as the door banged open. The man yelled out but Max did not hear what he said because at that moment Max jumped onto James' bed then jumped out the window. "Man this would be so cool if it was not life or death." Max thought as he plunged down to the ground. Max hit the ground did a front roll got back up and began to run. Looking over his shoulder Max saw two guys jump into a black car and chase after him. "I just never get the brakes." Max muttered and ran as fast as he could. Obviously the car was faster than Max so Max dived into an ally and raced down it. Max heard the screech of tires and knew the car was coming down the alley. Max raced down a corner and saw a brick wall in front of him. "There is no way in hell I am going to get caught now." Max shouted. (**I wanted to give some dialogue so sorry if it sounds weird that Max is talking to himself.) **Looking around Max saw a fire escape running with a new burst of adrenaline Max grabbed the rungs of the ladder and began to climb. Glancing down Max saw the two men jump out of the car and begin to climb the ladder "damn these guys just won't give up." Max said. Max ran across the rooftop and jumped landing on the next roof as he landed a loud boom filled his ears. "Fantastic they have guns as well." Max thought. Max continued to run and jump roof tops. The men continued to follow and shoot at him, every time the men shot at him Max got a new burst of adrenaline. Soon Max came to the end of the buildings and looked down. He was a good five feet up so there was no way he could jump down. Realizing this, the two men closed in slowly both of them ejected the clips in there handguns and reloaded. Max looked behind him again and stepped onto the edge of the roof. One of the men grinned and said "do it kid it makes our lives easier." Max glanced at the ground then at the two men then dropped off the side of the building. Then men ran to the edge of the roof and looked down, they watched Max land into a dumpster at the end of the alley below them. Max climbed out waved at the two men and ran.

Max ran for a few minutes before diving into a café. Reaching into his pocket Max grabbed his phone and looked at who phoned him it was Kate (a.k.a Zarra.) Kate had left a voice mail telling Max to call her asap. Max called Zara wondering what the problem was, Zara picked up on the second ring "Hello?" "Hi Kate what's up?" Max asked. "We have a very big problem Max" Zarra replied. "What's the problem Kate?" Max asked. "It's Sam Max." Zarra said. "What about Sam?" Max asked. "He's... he's …" Zarra stuttered. "He's what Kate?" Max asked. "He's dead Max." Zarra said. Max did not say anything for a moment. "Max? Max are you there?" Zarra asked. "Yea Kate I am here." Max replied. "Get yourself to the airport we are pulling out we have no choice." Zarra said. Again Max said nothing. "Max did you hear me?" Zarra asked. "Yea I heard you Kate but I'm sorry but I can't." Max replied. Max then ended the call and left his phone on the table and walked out of the café.

**K so I am trying to put a new twist onto this story just to make it more interesting. I know it is short but I want some feed back so do me a favour and review. Once again shout out goes to luvindrewfuller for reviewing **


	5. Chapter 5

**Plan B**

"Max… Max… Max?" Zarra yelled into the phone without getting a response. Zarra placed down the phone and paged her secretary. (**I made the secretaries name up)** "Jane would you kindly locate Jack Speed, Sean Walker, and Chantal Banks please?" "Yes Zarra." Jane replied. After calling various teachers the three CHERUB's were wating outside Zarra's office. Jane looked at them and said "go on in." they did. Zarra looked up at her desk as the filed into the room and motioned for them to sit. Once they were seated Sean asked "what's going on here Zarra?" Zarra got up from her desk and looked out the window, with her back to them Zarra began to explain. "Yesterday I received a phone call and a person said that a bomb had been planted on campus and it would explode in ten days." The three teens stared at each other in shock, "Why did you not tell us this?" Jack asked. "I am getting to that part Jack." Zarra replied. "As soon as I was aware of this problem I called in our three best qualified agents Max Sam and Jason." Zarra explained. "So you sent them to look for the person who planted the bomb?" Chantal asked. "Correct" "but how did you know where to look?" Chantal asked. "We knew that off the three missions that started yesterday one group planted the bomb we sent one agent to each mission." Zarra said. "So why are we here?" Sean asked. "I believe that one of them was in on it." Zarra replied. A silence had fallen on the room as the three tired to absorb this harsh piece of information. "That can't be true." Sean whispered. "I fear that this is the case." Zarra said. "What makes you so sure Zarra?" Jack questioned. "To many coincidences Jason has vanished (**I put this in now because Jason does not really play a role so I did not want to create a part for him to disappear.) **Sam has been "killed" and Max won't come back." Zarra said. "That's all well and good Zarra and if what you say is true we can hardly turn up there now can we." Sean said. "I know it is not the best plan but it's all I can do. You guys are trained well enough to disappear into thin air if you wanted to. So therefore I have no choice but to send you three to each mission like I did with the others." Zarra said. "Won't this be suspected?" Jack asked. "I assume it will be Jack which is why I need you three to make your way to each mission in your own way." Zarra said. "What do you mean in our own way?" Chantal asked. You will have no help from us because I am sure that whoever is behind us will know if we give you any assistance." Zarra said. "but what are we going to do for food, place to live etc.?" Sean asked. "We will give you enough money for that but we will not help apart form pulling you out after this." Zarra said. The three CHERUB's looked at each other and then Sean said "when do we leave?" "Now" Zarra replied handing over a bank card and a password to each CHERUB. They stood and headed towards the door. "Hang on a minute Chantal I would like a word." Zarra said. Chantal nodded to Sean and Jack, the boys left and Chantal came back to Zarra. "What is it Zarra?" "I know that you and Max are more than just friends." Zarra said. Chantal blushed. "Which is why I want you to follow Max he might be more willing to talk to you." Zarra continued. Chantal nodded, "aright that's all thank you Chantal." Chantal turned and left the office

Zarra sat back down at her office and sighed this was getting worse and worse by the minute and there was nothing she could do about it. Getting up Zarra headed to her door planning to speak to the rest of the faculty and devise a plan of action. However before she left the room her phone rang, Zarra strode back over to her phone and answered it. "Hello?" "Hello Zarra." A muffled voice said on the other end of the line. "What do you want?" Zarra asked. "Let me think about that… I want this investigation stopped I want you to pull back your two remaining agents before we are forced to kill them as well because we will." The voice said. "You can't threaten me." Zarra said. "No you are probably right I can't threaten you into doing what I want" the voice said. "However I believe my other plan might be more effective." "What do you mean?" Zarra asked gripping the phone tightly. The voice did not respond a new voice was brought on the line "m-m-m-mommy?" Zarra slumped back into her chair tears began to fill her eyes. Regain her composure slightly Zarra yelled down the phone "If you hurt my Josh I will kill you!!!" "I am not interested in killing or your threats Zarra." The voice replied calmly. Just do what I say when I phone and no harm will come to your son." The line was disconnected and Zarra was left sitting in her chair holding the phone as the tears began to pour down her eyes.

**I thought of this last night and thought it would make the story more interesting from Zarra's view. SO Review Plz!!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**New developments**

**Sorry for the long wait but I have been busy ( I dunno why I am saying this since one person reviews any way here's the next chapter**

It had been three days since the parking lot had collapsed and the fire fighters were still trying to get people out, the news were there every day covering this event. So far thirty bodies of the estimated 50 had been found. The fire fighters came back out carrying another body and the camera crew moved in because this one was alive. "Sir CBC news could you tell us what happened in their?" the reporter asked. "I was on the level the bomb was on" the man said. "So what did you see exactly?" "I was talking to a lad about eighteen years old when the car the lad was going to drive just exploded." The man said. "How was it you survived sir?" the reporter asked. "I was lucky" the man said. "When the bomb went off I was thrown backwards and landed under part of a structure that survived the explosion." "Why did you not come out after the blast?" "My leg was trapped under a piece of metal that I could not move." The man said. "I guess our fire men are to be thanked here." The reporter said. "No there not." The man said. "What do you mean?" "When I awoke after my second day the metal had been moved and my leg had been treated." "Do you have any idea who did this?" "No I don't" the man said.

Out of site from the reporter and fire fighters a person grinned before turning and running hard in the opposite direction nobody saw this person leave. The mysterious figure continued running until reaching some pay phones. The person put in the money and dialled a number, the phone rang three times before the answering machine kicked it, the person cursed before saying into the phone "Max its me I am coming to you if you get this Ill phone when I reach the airport." The boy began to walk back the way he came back towards the airport, this time its personal because no one takes down Sam Black without a fight "I am coming for you, you bastards so be ready."

**Sorry the chapter is short I just wanted to get it up enjoy someone **


End file.
